Minutes Away
by Silver Renagade
Summary: After a fruitful relationship, Dib has begun to refuse Zim. This is a story about Zim's attempts at bringing the Dib back.[ZADR and slight ZAGR] All characters in this story belong to Jhonen Vasquez.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby gaze behind blue contacts watched the lithe form pass from the shadows. Today he would notice him again. Today, HE would be victorious in this social struggle of broken hearts.

Black boots quietly tapped on the linoleum of the skool hall as the trembling form followed the boy that walked by. Dark black hair bounced in a side pony-tail, his bangs brushed to the side with small wisps of hair left to frame his face. Jagged teeth gently bit his serpentine tongue to hold back tears. The last thing he needed was his thick eyeliner running after he finally got it to look right. He received many odd looks, but he didn't give a damn. His short black skirt flowed gently with each step he took as he turned into their class, taking his seat.

_'Stay calm, Zim. Don't lose your cool. He'll notice you today, he will. You made sure you looked perfect. Perfect for him. Absolutely perfect, no flaw to be found. He won't reject you. He won't.'_ That message played through his mind endlessly as his trembling claws held the pencil to take notes.

The teacher drawled on about the planets historic war of…something-or-other. He didn't care to learn about anything but the boy sitting three seats ahead of him, that scythe-like lock sitting atop his crown as usual. The rims of the boy's ears were pierced several times and, if you were looking at the front of him, his lip also dawned a piercing. The shirt he wore proudly stated "Tenacious" on the back and was a depressing blue.

The boy usually wore a trench coat, but ever since he'd left it at Zim's house that night he hasn't worn one since. At first he said he just kept forgetting, but once Dib refused Zim, it was to "detach" himself from his "childhood follies". Namely the Irken that adored him so. The boy just couldn't understand why Dib thought that way. Everything had been going fine for years between the two of them.

Half-way through his conquest of Earth, his Tallest had unplugged his enthusiasm by finally revealing the reasoning behind sending the Invader to Earth. He was simply a hairball in their throat so they sent him away. Once this information had finally leaked out to him, finally hit him full force that he would never leave Earth no matter what he accomplished, his sights refocused on his rival. He could remember the day he confessed oh-so clearly…

Dib stood there, his eyes hardened in threat, his grip tight around the baseball bat at his side. Zim, undisguised, just stood there and stared blankly. He had called Dib out, stating he had a MIGHTY message for the big-headed human.

"I love you." Zim stood there, watching Dib as the words left his own mouth, dancing off his serpentine tongue. He watched Dib's expression go from hardened hate to horrified shock to utter confusion and just laughed. "Yes, Dib. I love you. I have always loved you. I just hated you for fucking up my mission." He snorted at that. "I'm sorry. My game. As it turns out, my Tallest never meant for me to take the Earth over. Isn't that great Dib? You've one."

Black boots led the Irken face to face with Dib and, if he had a nose, theirs would be touching. Dib only stared as the Irken's voice dropped to a low husky growl.

"Are you shocked? Are you amazed? Relieved that I lost? Disappointed that our games will no longer ensue? Do you hate me now? Did you ever hate me?" Zim leaned in further so he could whisper directly in the boy's ear. "Are you going to kill me?"

Dib's eyes widened as he glanced over at Zim, the bat in his hand dropping to the pavement.

"No…" came his meek reply…

Zim could remember it as if it were yesterday. That night was spent fumbling between wanting to touch and the instinct to kill each other. It took about a month for the need to spread each other's blood all over the room to subside and they were finally free to explore each other satisfactorily.

A placated sigh escaped his lips as he wallowed in that revere. He could still feel the sensation of his pale skin writhing beneath his clawed tips. The loud bell woke him from his daydream and he stared wantonly at the clock. It was time for lunch and time for him to snatch his Dib back, no matter the costs.  
He quietly and gingerly approached the tall boy, breathing evenly as he tried to calm his nerves. The teen was laughing with his friends and the sight panged the Irken, but he would ignore it for the sake of his mission. He stood behind the teen and smiled, putting on his best female voice.

"Dib." The boy didn't recognize the voice because no harsh insults came from his mouth as he turned to smile at the small girl in front of him. That's when amber eyes recognized the green skin and a disgusted smirk came to his face.

"Well hello Zim." He leaned over to stare face to face with the Irken, inspecting every aspect of his newest disguise. It was very convincing, despite the face that the Irken still had no nose or ears and possessed green skin. "What brings you here today?" The Irken's face lit up as he realized that Dib had used his name in a non-threatening, non-insulting way. He faltered on words.

"Not a lot. I wanted to say hi." He smiled brightly, gazing up into the boy's gaze. He wasn't aware that Dib's pale fingers had reached out and grabbed a cup of water that was nearby. "So how are you?" Zim couldn't figure out a better conversation and kicked himself mentally. Finally he had the Dib's attention and that's all he could think of?

"Great, thanks. And you?" He slowly began to raise his arm over the Irken, making it seem like he was about to pull him into a tight embrace, the cup of water slowly beginning to tip.

"Fine thank you. Do you want to do anything this Saturday…?" Zim's eyes widened in pain as the cup of water was dumped on his small form and howled in pain, running from the room to find a towel or something. Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard Dib's cruel laughter._ So that's how it is, Dib? That's the game you want to play…?FINE!_

The Irken didn't stop running until he reached his home, throwing the disguise onto the couch and heading to his lab. If Dib wanted to play dirty, they could play dirty. He'd pull out every non-lethal trick he knew. He'd get Dib if it killed him. He cackled as he began to design a new disguise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib approached the establishment, a wicked smile on his face. Zim wasn't on the bus that morning, which meant he either got the message that Dib never wanted to see his sorry face again, or he was late and was going to receive a wicked scolding from Ms. Bitters (who, scarily enough, was still teaching). He couldn't decide which he wanted to see more. He snickered as he walked into the building.

By 3rd period, there was still no sign of the little green freak, and Dib was having a damn good day. He hit it off splendidly with Trish, got a date with Zita and got the spot on the baseball team he wanted. Okay, so he really didn't like baseball, but his dad hated it more so if it pissed him off, he was happy.

He was in the middle of a conversation when he stopped dead and found himself staring at this near double. Standing in front of him, a scythe-lock standing proud upon his Irken crown, was Zim. The green alien was dressed identical to the boy, right down to the underwear, not that anyone could see that. He even wore that same twisted smirk on as he walked towards the boy.

Dib was about to say something, but his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open dumbly as Zim brushed past him, his head held high. The Irken had never ignored him before. Never. Dib turned around and watched Zim head to his next class and suddenly forgot what he was talking about with the lovely woman next to him.

Zim couldn't be more happy with how things played out. His claw pressed down the rewind button to watch the look on his face again. He had taped the entire thing since his back would be turned from the boy. He didn't really think it was the outfit that got him. More of the fact that he was playing Dib's game. All he needed now was…

"What do you want?" the terror child sneered. "I don't have time for you, you freak." Her thumbs were expertly flying across the buttons and control sticks of the Game Slave 4, a concentrated scowl on her face as she was trying her hardest to beat the Zombie Death Piggy on the fourth or fifth level of Vampire Piggy Hunter 3. Zim smiled nervously.

"Well…I was wondering if I could buy you pizza at Bloaty Hog's Pizza…but…" Gaz's head snapped up, staring at the Irken in front of her. She rarely had the chance to eat there anymore, now that her brother had girlfriends and her dad was busier than every, which meant no money from brother and no allowance. All the businesses around wouldn't hire her…

She was on her feet getting ready before Zim could say "Great Irk!" Zim just watched, a smile on his face, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't dressed like Dib for this occasion. No, that was only for earlier. The outfit he wore would hopefully appeal more to the demon child with her odd tastes. He had spruced up his old black wig and adorned it proudly, meanwhile a long black trench coat graced his thin form. He had black leather pants on with thigh high boots over them and a purple tank top proudly boasting the ad for the Game Slave, the back stating "Old Skool" in bold pink letters. His gloves missing the fingers.

Gaz came bouncing down the stairs, her outfit identical to what it had been 5 years before, her hair a little longer but still styled in those impossible curls that framed her face. She grabbed Zim's hand and yanked him out of the house, grabbing one of the larger umbrellas just in case. Nothing would deter her from the pizza, not even Zim's issues with water.

Zim just followed gingerly, happy as hell with himself that he decided to stick through that disgusting job because now he had enough to buy the girl anything her dark heart desired. And oh Almighty Tallest, would he.

Once they reached the restaurant, Gaz turned to Zim to pay for their seats. Zim swiftly and gladly did, letting Gaz choose where they would sit.  
Ordering anything and everything the small girl wanted, he sat back, a pleasant smile on his face. After Gaz was content, they left the restaurant, the girl leading while the alien followed. Walking her all the way to her front door, he smiled as she stared at him momentarily.

"You're weird…thank you." With that, she slammed the door in his face and sat down on the couch beside her brother. Grabbing her GS-4, she didn't even notice him.

"So where were you?" He looked down at his little sister as she viciously attacked the monster on her game. She ignored him until she got through that level.

"Out. Keep you nose out of it." With that, she headed up to her room.   
Zim took her out every night, no matter where it was she wanted to go.

They went to Crazy Taco, McMeaties, Bloaty's…anywhere and everywhere, and each night the scowl she showed him got a little softer. His plan was going smoothly. While he copied the Dib's style at school, he was slowly working his way into Gaz's heart. Yes, the Dib's life was slowly becoming more and more difficult. 

Zim loved to watch him squirm.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib let out a frustrated yelp, tossing his sketch book against a wall, the pencil close behind. Everything he started to draw, every tiny figure and shape, always turned into Zim for some reason. He couldn't get over him. He was twisting him in knots! He mimicked him during school, no matter what he wore. It's like Zim was always a step ahead of him. And now he finds him dating his SISTER!!!

He didn't know what to think or what to do. He was so…angry…so indescribably mad. Not only did that Irken twerp betray him by going fucking strait, but now his sister was letting him down by sleeping with…with…HIM!! They were both…he sighed and sat down on his bed. He shouldn't care. His sister hated him and he hated Zim, so why the hell should he be so mad. Right?

Gathering his senses, he stood up and got dressed for school. He couldn't let that lizard get the best of him. Grabbing his bag, he headed downstairs and out the door, smiling as he was warmly welcomed by all the students on the bus. At least he had this. The popularity. The recognition. The acceptance. Zim was out on a thin limb when it came to that, and as long as he continued to hold that carrot over Zim's pitiful head, he'd always be on top.

The day had started off as always. Zim showed up in Dib's newest outfit, flaunting off how good he looked in it. Everyone would applaud him, and then ignore him and Zim would go about his day, humming. It would get under Dib's skin, but today he had a weapon. A weapon he'd unsheathe at lunch. Approaching the green teen, he smirked wickedly.

"So, that's the best you can do, Zim?" His gaze bored down into the Irken's head. "Copy me in hopes that my popularity would rub on off you?" Zim's ruby gaze snapped wide open as he stared up at the teen. "And on top of that, you date my sister? You really think that's going to upset me?"

Zim searched the teen's face for a few seconds for something other than the smug look. Something that would give him a crutch to stand on and his legs were knocked out from under him. That's when he noticed the bitterness as he said that last sentence.

"Obviously it is if you have to confront me about it. You aren't able to leave it alone, are you? The fact that she likes me, the freakish little kid from school, more than you bugs the shit out of your puny body, doesn't it?" He stood up tall and proud. "You can't stand the fact that she will happily take my hand and follow me anywhere, huh?" Getting right up in the taller teens face, he sneered. "And what you really hate…is the fact that your stinky fashion looks just as good on me." With that final statement, leaving the students around them ooo-ing, he turned on his heel and left the cafeteria, a sneer on his face. If that didn't catch his attention, nothing will. Yes, Dib would become wholly obsessed with him…though maybe it was time to change his look. He was tired of mimicking the teen. He now had established some footing in the social ladder and was ready to climb higher on his own.

"THAT ASSFUCK!!" Dib through his bag into a wall once he got into his room. "That stinking little whore-bitch. How dare he…?!" He snarled as a knock came from the hall. "What?!" Gaz walked in, a dangerous glare on her face. She approached the taller boy and pulled back a fist, punching him in his stomach. As he collapsed to his knees, she pulled his attention back to him, grabbing his shirt.

"You fuck with Zim about our relationship and I'll reshape your head in the form of a cookie and let his stupid dog eat you." Gaz had learned some colorful words since Elementary Skool and knew really well how to throw them around. She let him fall to the floor and left his room, getting ready for another night out with Zim. The alien wasn't all that bad once you got to know him. It helped that he wasn't ranting anymore, as well. He actually had some serious backbone, not a façade that he used to be able to hide behind. She enjoyed that.

She ran downstairs when her ears picked up the knock on the door, pulling on her boots as she went. Taking Zim's hands before he could get a word in, she led him out the door. Once they were a few blocks away, she stopped to look up at the teen, a scowl on her face as usual. "Where are we going tonight?"

Zim's surprise at being lead off down the streets played on his facial features as he processed her question. She never asked him as she usually knew exactly where she wanted to go. He smiled. "Good evening to you too! Well…I was going to leave that up to you…" She growled and he eeped. "We could go to…um…how about the new restaurant that opened? It's supposed to have really good ter…ter…tear-ee-yak-ee…" He stared down at her for an answer.

"It's teriyaki…and okay." She drug him down the next street, a small smile on her face. She'd never eaten anything other than fast-food and was mildly interested in what it would taste like.

Sitting down in the restaurant, Gaz began scanning the menu. She wasn't sure what half of the pig-crap on the paper was, but went with something that said "chicken" in it, figuring chicken would be safe. Zim, on the other hand, was interested in the "tonkatsu". He knew an Irken named Ton, so he wondered slightly. The food was good, much better than their conversation. Or lack there of.

The night went well and as they walked out, Zim felt like being spontaneous. Grabbing Gaz's small hand, he lead her off somewhere, a certain hill on his mind. It had the perfect view of the Earth's satellite, the Moon, and although he wasn't certain she'd like it all that much, he wanted to see it clearly again.

She was surprised by the sudden tug on her arm, but followed anyway, not wanting to go home. Her brother was an overbearing ass and her dad was never around. What point was there in going back? She wondered slightly as to where they were heading. She didn't recognize this part of town. "Where are we going, Zim?"

"Somewhere." He pulled her to the base of the hill and, in one swift motion, picked her up damsel-style, carrying her up the hill effortlessly. Setting her down, he pointed towards the sky, getting lost in the moon's light. 

Gaz got home rather late that night, mumbling something about how nice the moon looked and how okay Zim looked in it's light.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, Zim looked through his clothing options. Last night actually went okay. Gaz was pretty okay…for a demon girl from the depths of a…firey pit of…fire. When she didn't want to kill you, she was actually pretty cute. Of course, he had no interest in her, but she would make a good friend…that is, if she didn't hate him for dumping her for Dib in the end.

Stopping to stare blankly at a wall, his imagination reeling with images of his bloody death, his antennae barely picked up the sound of a knock on the door. Looking up, he walked out into the den and opened the door. To his surprise, Gaz was standing on the doorstep, looking up at him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in her usual threatening voice.

"For…?" Zim inquired, stepping out of her way as she made her way into his house.

"School." She sat down on the couch, glaring at the TV. Zim had recently installed a fail safe hologram system to disguise the inside of his base, so he was only mildly worried that she had just barged in. He was actually more worried for his physical health if he refused her entrance.

"Not yet. I'm still deciding what to wear." He started to head up the stairs before stopping and snapping around. Poking his head back around the corner, he stared at her for a moment. "Why are you here, anyway?" Gaz simply looked up at the teen.

"I hate Dib, so I decided to walk with you today." She glared. "Is that a problem?" Zim eeped and shook his head, grinning. "Good." Getting up, she walked around him and began to head up to his room. "What do you have for clothing options?" Zim watched her before jogging after the smaller girl.

"Well, I—WAIT!!! Who said you could go into my room?!" He ran up the stairs and stood in front of her, blocking her path. Snarling, Gaz got right up in his face, that look on her features. Zim suddenly felt like cleaning the kitchen or something.

"Who said I cared about what anyone else said? I want to pick something out for you and you WILL move, or else so help me…" Zim didn't give her any reason to finish that sentence, smiling nervously as he opened the door for her, following her to his closet. In the past few years, he decided to blend in a bit better with the rest of the houses and simply got a closet, using his disguiser to create any clothes he desired. He…also got tired VERY quickly of the PAIN he had to suffer to simply change his clothes…

Gaz scanned through the racks and drawers of garments he owned, the deep scowl from earlier never leaving her face. Zim simply sat on the bed watching, his claws pulling at each other nervously as he waited for the demon child to finish with her inspection. He was soon targeted by a flying article of clothing as she choose his outfit. The first piece of his ensemble was a tight high-cut black shirt that had the Irken Marketing insignia on the front and "Irken Pride" on the back. Zim usually only wore that when he was feeling lazy and just wanted to stay home.

The bottom part to the combination was a low-riding pair of olive green pants, the legs flaring at the bottom. It was decorated with pockets and zippers and had a wallet chain attached to one of the belt loops. He watched as she turned to look at him then turned and headed back downstairs so he could change. He sighed, thanking the Tallest that she hadn't planned on staying up there.

Soon afterwards he came into the den, dressed in the clothes she had chosen from him, a smirk on his face. He spread his arms out grandly, cocking a hip and posing for her.

"Well?" She stared at him for a moment before standing. Opening her backpack, she pulled out a long, deep purple leather trench coat and tossed it at him. Holding it in his hands, he held it out to look at it before putting it on. The coat had a high collar and barely brushed past his ankles. The sleeves were long and wide, cutting off at his elbows before giving way to loose fish net.

The chest of the coat when buttoned up was tight and form-fitting while the tail was wide and flowing, possessing a few buckles to hold it together if the wearer wished. He only smiled as she grabbed his hand and drug him to school, his free hand holding his latest wig to his head. A black with an emover, barely covering his eye, the back spiked out slightly.

At school, Zim was the talk of the day among his peers. Everyone was enjoying greatly his change in style, deciding that it was a change for the better from mimicking Dib's outfits everyday. Dib was tongue-tied as the alien and his sister passed, hand in hand, Gaz actually humming quietly. The song was nothing bright-not that one would figure she would hum about anything happy-but it was the fact that it was reverberating from her throat that had his breath caught in his throat.

During the break between 5th and 6th period, Zim found himself slammed up against the wall of the men's room, a glaring and growling Dib in his face. Zim simply smirked up at him. "Hello, _Dib_."

"What the fuck, Zim?" Dib glared down at him, trying to decide between kneeing the Irken in the nuts or punching him in the teeth. "What. The. Fuck?" Zim simply stared up at him, that smug smirk on his face.

"What do you mean, _Dib_?" Zim put emphasis on the fact that he could comfortably call him by his name, no degrading words attached. Zim found that the more pride he put into his sentences instead of his looks and body language, the more Dib could make him feel insecure by pointing out his in….secure…feelings. Yes, the more he ranted and raved, the more he found he hated Dib.

"What the hell have you been doing with my sister? Why the fuck did you change? What the fuck are you up to?" Dib held the shorter teen's gaze, his anger and confidence faltering slightly as a fierce look rose in Zim's ruby eyes like a wildfire, raging with determined power.

"I'm fucking with you, _DIB_. What did you think I was doing? Taking a walk through the park? Prancing around in the daisies?" He grabbed Dib's hands with his own, pushing the huuman off of him and standing up strait. "It's fun, because you _squirm_ when I squeeze you." The Irken brought his face to eye level with Dib, his serpentine tongue slithering out to like his green lips eagerly. "You _enjoy it_ when I _squeeze_ you, remember…?" Tracing a finger in circles on Dib's chest, he smirked. Dib was speechless, the glare spread across his features colliding with confusion and slight sexual anticipation. Zim was making it very hard to hate him…

"What…what the hell ever…" came Dib's meek response as his hand reached up to slap Zim's away. He adverted his eyes to the nearby wall, preferring to stare at the grimy tiles than Zim's enticing eyes. "You're just…" His mind didn't want to work for him as his gaze rounded back to Zim's face, glaring at the wicked yet pleased look that was plastered on the green skin. "…stupid."

"Ah…resorting to name calling, are we _Dib_?" Zim clacked his tongue, shaking his head sadly. "So sad. So childish. So _pathetic_…" Cackling deeply, his glare darkened. "Dib, you're going to _regret it_." He pushed himself away from the huuman, turning on his heels and heading for the exit.

"Regret what…?" Dib asked, curiosity getting the best of him as he turned to watch the teen leave. Zim stopped momentarily, his claws on the handle.

"Regret the day you decided to _refuse_ Zim." The Irken snarled before leaving.

Dib stood there, staring numbly as the door shut, not really noticing the bell as it rang, warning all the students that they would be late for class.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zim, are you ready yet?" Gaz had been coming to his house every morning to walk to skool with him. It was actually starting to creep the Irken out. Slipping on his boots, he headed outside where he was promptly latched onto by the girl. Rolling his eyes, he sighed heavily.

"Good morning, Gaz." He said through gritted teeth. He began his trek to the hi-skool, dressed in his latest outfit. Gracing his lithe form was a pair of black flared capris riding low on his hips. He wore a black spaghetti-strapped tank top under a smaller white tank top of the same style with a green long sleeve shirt missing it's shoulders over that. A long black sweater was worn over those and his slim navel was prominent under all the light clothing. Upon his head he wore a shoulder-length black wig with lavender contacts covering his eyes.

He had a new plan to capture the teen's attention today, seeing as the rest of his attempts had began to bore him. He noticed while they were still together that Dib had a very large but well concealed sweet tooth. He could not resist a sweet when offered to him, the sugar high that followed consumption of the product too enticing of a pleasure. The only thing he ever regretted was the head-ache he received when coming off his peak. Well, Zim would fix that.

Walking into the skool, he headed straight for his locker to collect his things, wanting to keep as many eyes off of him and his leech as possible. Smiling and waving back to the few that gave him the gesture, he hurried the Membrane child to her classroom as he headed to his first period, thanking the skool system for keeping them a grade apart.

First period was spent as usual. He sat there, his chin resting in his hand while his free hand traced a picture of the boy many times over his paper while the teacher droned on. The only difference was that today those love-sick doodles were decorating his test. Later he decided that if those doodles counted for more than they were worth, he would have had a much better score than he actually received.

By the time lunch had rolled around, he had decided finally on how he'd rope the boy in with is sugary plan and was on his way to meet him at his locker. However, when he arrived he quickly ducked behind a wall, watching the scene play out in front of him. For, standing in front of the locker that belonged to Dib, was the boy and his latest girlfriend. Using his amazing hearing, he quickly and quietly tuned into the conversation as they exchanged words.

"I'm dumping you." It came fast and hard, much like his bedtime activities with that Irken oh so many nights ago, but somehow it wasn't as pleasant nor did it leave him feeling nearly as satisfied. He stood there, staring dumbly at Jessica as she glared up at him. He didn't know what to say.

"..What?" Oh yeah, that's it Dib, REAL smooth.

"You heard me. I'm done with you." She waved a hand at him turning her nose up as she flipped her hair and walked away, leaving Dib standing there, shocked and dazed.

"Well…at least she didn't slap me." Dib mumbled, glaring after her. "Oh well. That just means I can be with Zita openly." Shrugging, he made his way to his class room. However, there were two certain teens that wouldn't make it to their 3rd period that day. For, around the corner from the dump scene, stood a certain ruby-gazed teen, glaring at the girl that walked by behind his lavender contacts.

Cat-walking up, he came to stand behind the girl as she opened up her locker to collect her things. "Hello there," came his cold statement, a pleasant but eerie smile on his face. Jessica turned to stare at the Irken, a smug grin on her face.

"What do you want, loser?" A lithe arm reached up to slam her locker closed before pinning her to the lockers. A creepy vindictive smile captured his thin lips as he held the girl in place. She just glared up at him.

"Oh, not much," he replied. He extended four long spider limbs from his PAK, letting them hover in the air behind him. The horrified look on his face only encouraged his next carefully calculated actions. Opening her locker, he lifter her up and shoved her into it none too gently. His smile only grew more maniacal and near psychopathic as the metal arms rose into the air.

"What…what did I do…?" she asked meekly, staring wide-eyed at the Irken in front of her. She was terrified. He was going to kill her. She watched as those sharp points came rushing at her, letting out a terrified screech. When everyone came out of their classrooms to see what the commotion was about, they found a trembling girl squeezed into her locker, her head buried in her knees with her hands tightly wrapped around her ears. She was mumbling incoherently and wouldn't let anyone near here, screaming about an autopsy.


End file.
